1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shaft couplings and, more particularly, to flexible shaft couplings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known shaft couplings the flexible coupling member disposed between both coupling halves is made of steel membranes formed in a similar manner as cup springs and are held peripherally in a central bore by the driving and/or power take-off side. Aside from membrane couplings of this type there are also known shaft couplings provided with leaf springs of various forms, which are mounted in a peripheral direction and connected alternatingly to the driving or power take-off side. These prior art shaft couplings are made of metal only, i.e. particularly steel, and are costly to manufacture. They accommodate only angular or axial displacements, and do not provide for radial displacement of the shafts coupled one to another; likewise they do not afford electrical isolation of both shafts with respect to one another, which is very often a desirable factor with different drive means.